The Theif Stole His Heart, But The Prince Took Her
by KajNeko
Summary: A prince and a thrif fell in love but will the prince be wiling to give up the kingsom for her or is power to imporante... Please Read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Those who can, don't

A Neko's POV

The dark has fallen on the city and a shadow was hiding in the shadows of the palace of Egypt. It climbed up to the balcony and the moonlight hit it. It was a woman. A woman with black clothing around her chest and it was like tight shorts that were ending over her knees, but her face was hidden with a kind of hood.

She walked on her toes to a big bed that was in there and looked if he, the prince of Egypt, was sleeping. Even if the rumors in the city said that he was a pervert she couldn't help but look at him. His dark blue hair, that could remind you of cat fur, was almost shining in the moonlight. She just had to touch it. She took her hand out and was just near the tip of his hair when he opened his eyes and she was gone. And so was the royal necklace that the prince was going to use at the party tomorrow.

The next day

Still Neko's POV

The sun was high in the sky and a girl that lived in a little house was sitting. She was looking at the necklace that lit up the room like a disco ball. She hid it under a stone on the floor and went out.

She was standing on rooftop and looking down on all the people that were busy with getting money or spending it wisely. Her pink hair was long and blowing in the direction of the castle, while her honey eyes spotted a girl that was being accused for stealing bread.

She jumped down from the rooftop and landed in the back street that was on the other side of the girl. But just when she was going defend her, someone placed their hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

Amu's POV

An old lady stood behind me, "Amu it's too late." she said with a sad voice and looked at the guards who took her away.

"Baka, why did you stop me? I could have done something about it, change it!" I almost screamed at her.

"Why do you want to change it so much?" a young woman asked behind the old.

"Because those who can do something about it don't." I said and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx At the palace xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Servant's POV

The queen walked through the room over and over again, as if she didn't know where to go.

"Ugh, what is my little Ikuto going to wear at the party, now the necklace has been stolen?"she asked totally unaware of that he was standing behind her.

Ikuto's POV

Mom didn't even notice me. She was hard to calm down when she got like this.

"Did anybody see the thief?" she asked, but all the guards just looked down with a sad face.

"So does this mean that I can drop the party?" I asked hopefully. I just had to try, besides I didn't even want to go. All the girls from the other kingdoms' were going to be there and I was soon 18, meaning that I had to choose a wife.

"No way, here we don't drop parties." she replied firmly and I think she was pretty mad too.

"But mom," I pleaded, as if. I was going to drop the party even if she said no.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 To see Him again

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx At the Palace on The night of the Party xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neko's POV

He was on my way out the balcony when the Queen came in, "Ikuto, what are you think you doing? You have to get ready for the party."

A few servants came and got him dressed and they went to the party.

Amu's POV

I hid in the shadows and looked down on all the girls that were waiting for the prince. "How stupid can they possibly be?" I thought.

Everybody became quiet as the Queen and King stepped forward, then the prince came in. His eyes were so beautiful. It felt like I was going to fall down when he when he started to walk.

After awhile with talking to the guests, he excused himself and walked to the balcony.

And I felt that I had to leave for some reason. I jumped down and ran over the courtyard "Pretty foolish when you are a thief."

"But Amu, you are the thief in this story." Kaj said.

Amu blushed, "But I just have to stop for a second at the fountain. It was so pretty when the moon was shinning in the water."

Ikuto's POV

I was all alone on the balcony. Curtains were made as a door so Mom couldn't see that I left. I jumped down and started to run. I was lucky, the guards were drunk and had fallen asleep, so far so great.

Right around the corner was the fountain there were never any guards there. But there was someone there, a person.

"A girl." I whispered to myself, but I think she heard because she turned around. I hid behind the bush.

Through the bush I saw that she was looking closely for something, probably me. She took off her hood. My eyes widened when I saw her; she was beautiful. With pink hair and her honey eyes, her body was so hot that I felt a blush form on my face. She put the hood back on again and was about to go when I couldn't help it any more.

Amu's POV

"Wait." I heard someone behind me, I could feel every hair on my body stand up.

"I'm caught already." I thought a little scared of turning around but then the voice called out again.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to call the guards I just want to know your name." and I knew who it was.

So I took a little courage and put on my cool and spicy act, "So, the prince wants to know my name, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I said arrogantly.

My heart started to beat fast. "Great job Amu, now you did it again." I thought to myself and turned around.

He was right behind me, I wanted to run but then he took my hood down and looked into my honey-cloured eyes.

Ikuto's POV

She was so beautiful, I just had to know her name. Her eyes, her hair I was captured by all of it. I woke up from my daze when I notice that she was blushing, she was so cute.

"This, I can have some fun with." I thought for some reason and pulled her closer to me. "So you like me huh... Ikuto." I said with a smirk, but why did I have to say that?

"Huh?" Was her smart reply that came from her pink lips.

"My name is Ikuto and yours?" I explained, with the smirk still plastered on my face.

"Amu." She answered breathlessly.

I could taste her name in my mouth, "Amu." I repeated and let her go.

It became quiet as we stared awkwardly at each other.

"Ikuto!" I heard my mom scream behind me and Amu was gone.

"Ikuto, you have to get back to the party I have three princesses that you have to meet." she stated, overjoyed.

"Amu." I said one more time just to feel it go through me.

"What? Yeah, yeah we can find an amulet for you later," she misinterpreted. "Right know you have to find something else, A WIFE!" she screamed back.

Outside the palace.

Amu's POV

It felt like my cheeks were burning. "I can't believe that he was such a pervert!" I thought disbelievingly "And that smirk must be famous!" I exclaimed inwardly and jumped over the houses.

I was reached my house and entered. "It looked like no one saw. I wish he didn't see me in the first place, or did I want him to see me? I looked at him quite a time now." I thought aloud. "He saw me blush, what if he says something about it next time we meet...? Wait 'next time'? What's with me?" I asked myself all these questions and blushed like a cherry.

I went to bed since there was nothing for me to do about it now. But I couldn't sleep; the moonlight that was shining through the ripped clothing (Like the place Aladdin lived in when he was a "street rat".) reminded me of his eyes. I got out of bed and lifted up one of the stones io the floor. I opened the box in the hole and I took out an amulet, but it didn't really look like an amulet. It was lock but, my pink eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Where's the key?"


End file.
